Conventionally, removal of surface coverings such as shingles from a roof required intense physical labor with manual implements. Several attempts have been made to automate the process. However, such attempts were heavy and cumbersome machines that are not user friendly. The prior art machines commonly were cumbersome and would exert a backward force on the operator and require the operator to apply a force to hold the prior art machines in position.
The present invention provides an automated surface covering removal machine comprising a handle, housing, lever member, reciprocating cylinder and tooth bar that provides vertical or near vertical movement of the tooth bar relative to the surface covering and fasteners that are to be removed. With such vertical movement, there is no backward force exerted on a user when the tooth bar moves from an upper to a lower position. The automated surface covering removal machine of the present application also is lightweight and, therefore, not cumbersome to a user. The reciprocating cylinder of the automated surface covering removal machine of the present application has variable, proportional, stroke height and a removable tooth bar, along with an adjustable handle with ergonomics. The automated surface covering removal machine of the present application is constructed with a replaceable bottom pan on the housing for easy and economical change of parts due to wear and tear after use.